Tracking applications have been developed to track a user using a device carried by the user. In some of these applications, the device is coupled to a global positioning system (GPS) circuit designed to determine the location of the device. This location information is then uploaded to a server which may be accessible by other users to determine the location of the user being tracked. The location of the user being tracked is displayed using the coordinates of the user to represent the location of the user. In some embodiments the exact location of the user may be blurred by using an inexact measure of the location, however the displayed location of the tracked user is still displayed using the coordinates of the tracked user, albeit using a coarser resolution.